


Adoration in Action

by kinnshasa



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: (sort of; mentions of school but nothing much), Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Crush, but its my fic and i get to make the goth a softie, rather out of character on raven's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnshasa/pseuds/kinnshasa
Summary: Stevie usually is mocked for what he does. But Raven seems to go out of his way to admire it all.
Relationships: Raven/Stevie Richards
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Adoration in Action

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those spur-of-the-moment fics I just had to write. The idea for it came from my anon over on my Tumblr; thank you!

Stevie likes to move. Everyone knew that.

But nobody bothered to figure out why. Nobody ever bothered to figure out why Stevie did the things he did. They just laughed.

Raven never understood why they did.

He knew why Stevie was so prone to jumping and kicking and moving his arms. He did it when he was happy. It was a necessary form of expression for Stevie. Raven liked that about him; Imagine carrying a joy that’s simply too much to be contained in a mere smile and laugh. A feeling so intense that it explodes, and makes you dance and kick and shout, in order to make itself known to the world around him.

It was rather poetic, in a way. At least that’s how Raven always viewed it. A poem told in bold movements instead of flat words. And it was almost always welcomed with some sort of ridicule. Nobody ever took the time to appreciate it.

Except for him, it seemed.

Holding his bag by its straps, Raven dropped himself into the seat across from Stevie in one of the many library cubbies. They made it a habit to eat lunch together in the library; its silence was kind to Stevie's ears, unlike the chaos of the dining hall.

When Raven sat down, Stevie looked up from his food, immediately perking up once he saw who it was. He clapped his hands together 

"Hi Raven!" he chirped. Raven responded with a nod and a slight smile, as he opened his bag and began to rummage through it. Stevie sat up a little more, in an attempt to see into the bag as well.

"Oh, what are you looking for, Raven? Today isn't a study day, that's tomorrow. Although we don't ever study at lunch anyway…"

"Nah, it's not homework. You celebrate Christmas right?"

"My family does yeah! But… I thought you didn't…"

"I don't," Raven finally pulled out a small blue gift box, tied with a glimmering teal ribbon. The bow was far from elegant, but it got the job done.

"I just needed an excuse to give this to you. Here, open it."

Raven slid the box over to Stevie's half of the table. Stevie stared at the ribbon for a bit, admiring its faint sparkling.

"Well… this is nice looking so far," He hummed as he untied the ribbon; as soon as he caught glimpse of what was inside the box he let out a small squeal.

"You got me the comic I wanted! Oh my- ah!!" He sat there smiling wide as he pumped his fists in the air in front of him, slightly hopping in the chair as he did so.

Raven chuckled a little as he leaned forward, resting his arms against the table. His laugh wasn't one placed in contempt towards Stevie's actions but more so in fondness.

"Gosh thank you, Raven!!" Stevie exclaimed. Raven simply shook his head.

"Don’t thank me yet, there's still something else in there," Raven pointed at the box. He watched as Stevie reached into the box. He pulled out a colorful twisting coil of sorts. Stevie sat and fiddled around with it; it wrapped and raveled around his fingers in an endless loop. Stevie smiled once more, letting out a satisfied hum as he played around with the new object.

"What is this thing?" Stevie asked, not looking up from his hands.

"It's called a 'tangle'. A stim toy, I think that’s what they call it… I thought you'd like it. Do you?"

Stevie looked up at Raven, then back down at the tangle. As he twisted it around in his hands he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Raven pushed his hair back with one hand as his mouth curled into a faint smile. He watched Stevie play around with the new tangle for a bit as he hummed softly to himself. Even in subtle ways, Stevie's energy spilled out of him through every action he did, Raven thought to himself.

"Oh, hey, by the way," Raven spoke up finally. "How did that other comic of yours end? You know, the one about the, ah…" He let himself trail off and glanced up at Stevie, who didn’t miss a beat in picking up where he left off.

"The Maxx!! Oh yeah, It was great!! A lot happened in it too. Okay, so…" As Stevie began to describe and dissect the plot of his book, Raven let himself slouch forward more to the point his arms and head lay on the table, listening to each word Stevie said.

Another thing Raven loved to see in action was Stevie's capacity to talk about a thing that brought him joy, Whether it be a book, a show, or even a random academic topic. Some people found it annoying but it impressed Raven; how somebody could recite such detail and knowledge all at once like that was amazing to him.

"Oh and- oh, Raven, are you listening?" Stevie glanced down at Raven, tilting his head just a little in curiosity.

"Of course I am. Go on, keep talking, I'm interested," Raven's chin rested atop his arms, allowing him to look up at Stevie as he spoke.

And that’s what Stevie did. He talked. And jumped around on his seat, and talked more…

And Raven sat and admired every bit of it.


End file.
